


Sacred Texts

by MaxArmenta



Series: In The Deep [1]
Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxArmenta/pseuds/MaxArmenta
Summary: In which Arkady and Violet have a short conversation on mechanics, pasta, fantastical sports, and the stunning similarity in their taste in YA fiction.





	Sacred Texts

"Uh, hey Arkady-"

_"Yeah Liu?"_

"Why are you under the truck? And in the hanger?"

_"Jeeter asked me to take a look at it, said the suspension didn't feel right the last time he went shopping."_

"But why are  **you** under there?"

_"Funnily enough, I'm pretty handy with tools when Tripathi's absent. Brian claims I'm better at cars than her, but he's never seen her in her zone. What's up?"_

"I was looking for you earlier and at first I checked the mess hall but you weren't there, and then I checked in with Krejjh to see if they knew where you were but they didn't and then I-" 

_"Okay Liu, hold your metaphorical horses. What'd you need to tell me?"_

"Oh, um, Sana said that dinner'll be delayed because she just woke up from her nap and forgot to set her alarm."

_"Alright, I guess I can make do without spaghetti and garlic bread for a little bit longer. But something tells me that's not the only reason you're here."_

"...how'd you know?"

_"Well, it was a mix of prophecy, a gut feeling, future sight, and... well, you have a nervous rhythm of tapping your fingers on your legs, and the Captain's pasta isn't that bad, so it's something else."_

"While I was searching for you earlier, I uh, peeked in your room before coming here. And I'm really sorry, that was an invasion of personal space, and this probably is too but I've can't hold it in any longer- what house are you?"

_"What."_

"Oh. It's alright, I just thought I saw a drawing of a fantasy... sport... ball in your room. Nevermind-"

_"No, wait, you just kinda surprised me, that's all! Not many people have read much early 21st century magical fiction."_

"..."

_"What?"_

"Uh, I'm not sure how to put this lightly. You  **do** know that Harry Potter was one of the best selling and most translated series of all time right?"

_"Huh. That... that might've escaped me growing up on Cresswin. Not too many fantasy lovers in prison theatre, shockingly enough. The one guy who knew of it ran off after something about a cursed child or something."_

"*laugh* Alright then. Well, with that cleared up, you still haven't answered my question"

_"Okay, okay, give me a moment... Probably Slytherin, though I won't count Gryffindor out. And you?"_

"Hufflepuff. Now, tell me every opinion you have of the wizarding world."

**-fade to black-**


End file.
